It happens at Hogwarts season 1
by MCpooky
Summary: Fred and George Weasly host a T.V. series at Hoggwarts.
1. It Happens At Hogwarts

episode 1: It happens at Hogwarts

intro person:It might not happen here it might not happen there but it happens at

Hogwarts! And now your hosts Fred and Gorge Weasly!

Fred: Well it looks like a nice crowd today.

George: Yes and for our first episode of _"It happens at Hogwarts!"_

Fred: and now...

George: for our first...

Fred: funny video!

_clap clap clap_

--

"I know that you don't like potions class very much,so today is your lucky day because it's testing day,"said Snape sounding unusually happy.

The class groaned.

Then Harry, who was sitting behind Neville saw him rubbing his hands together really hard.

"You're going to rub your hands off,"said Harry

"I'm just so nervous," explained Neville

Part way through the test Ron leaned over and whispered to Neville, "What is the answer to question 10?"

Neville looked around the room franticly.

"I don't know!", Neville ran around the room,"1596! Hipogriffs! Stupifi! Tea leaves! Little glass china plates!"

This went on for a while then they turned off the video.

George: We'll be right back!

_Weasly produces will get you out of any test,O.W.L.S or your N.W.E.T.S so to get extra study time or to just get out of your test, buy Weasly produces!_

Fred:I hope that got costumers knocking at our door.

George:But they can't.

Fred:Why not?

George:Because We're shooting in the griffidor common room.

Fred:Then where is the clapping coming from?

George:From the people in the common room!

Fred:Oh.

George: Now for our next video!

_clap clap clap_

--

This video someone donated you could tell it was from someone in Slytherin.

The person walked into the Slytherin common room and went up to the boys dormitory. They found a shocking sight. Malfoy was holding a pink fluffy slipper that has gold loopy writing that spells princess. And he was singing see you again by Miley Cyrus 1.

**I've got my sights set on you, **

**And I'm ready to aim, **

**I have a heart that will, **

**Never be tamed, **

**I knew you were something special**

**When you spoke my name, **

**Now, I can't wait to see you again... **

**I've got a way of knowing, **

**When something is right, **

**I feel like I must have known you, **

**In another life, **

**Cause I felt this deep connection, **

**When you looked in my eyes, **

**Now I can't wait to see you again, **

**The last time I freaked out, **

**I just kept looking down, **

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe**

**You asked what's wrong with me**

**My best friend Lesley said:**

**"Oh she's just being Miley!"**

**The next time we hang out, **

**I will redeem myself, **

**My heart ache it can rest till then, **

**Whoa! Whoa! I, **

**I can't wait to see you again, **

**I got this crazy feeling**

**Deep inside**

**When you called and asked to see me**

**Tomorrow night, **

**I'm not a mind reader, **

**But I'm reading the signs**

**That you can't wait to see me again**

**The last time I freaked out, **

**I just kept looking down, **

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe, **

**You asked what's wrong with me, **

**My best friend Lesley said:**

**"Oh she's just being Miley!" **

**The next time we hang out, **

**I will redeem myself **

**My heart ache can rest till then, **

**Whoa! Whoa! I, **

**I can't wait to see you again, **

**I've got my sight set on you, **

**And I'm ready to aim, **

**The last time I freaked out, **

**I just kept looking down, **

**I st-st-stuttered when**

**You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout**

**Felt like I couldn't breathe, **

**You asked what's wrong with me, **

**My best friend Lesley said: **

**"Oh she's just being Miley"**

**The next time we hang out, **

**I will redeem myself**

**My heart ache can rest till then, **

**Whoa whoa I, **

**I can't wait to see you again, **

**Whoa whoa I, **

**I can't wait to see you again. **

Then Malfoy turns around and yells at the person filming. Fred and George turned off the video.

George:That's all...

Fred:The time...

George:We have...

Fred:For today!

Fred and George:See ya!

1 I do not like Miley Cyrus or Hanna Montana what-so-ever.


	2. A Funny Excuse

Episode 2: A funny excuse

Fred: Welcome...

George: to...

Fred: It Happens at Hogwarts!

George: Now for our first video.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron were in their dormitory doing their homework.

"I can't believe Dumbledore asked every teacher to give us 'normal' kid work." complained Ron.

"It's just math" said Harry.

"Well we better start on it" sighed Ron

After a little while they were finished with the first problem (Ron got help from Harry).

"What did you get?" asked Ron.

"5,987" said Harry.

"Really? I got 5,65" Ron said, scratching his head.

"Let's look over each other's problems."

So they looked over each others problems. Very soon Harry said:

"I hate to break it to you, but 6 - 6 does not equal 6."

Fred turned off the video.

George: That's right folks! Our brother can't subtract!

Fred: One of the easiest things to do.

George: This next video is a real kick in the shins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This video was taken in the first week of school.

Harry, Hermione and Neville are walking down the hall and are late for Transfigurations.

Unfortunately, Snape comes down the hall and sees them.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Transfigurations" said Snape

"We were doing um, ummm, we were in the common room doing, um, um, ummmmm..." stumbled Harry.

Then Hermione stepped in. "We were looking for our books." "Yeah, we lost our books. But we found them. We're going now" said Harry hurriedly.

"Not so fast, what's behind you?" questioned Snape

They showed them what was behind their backs. It was Neville. And his nose was pointy.

"What happened?" exclaimed Snape "Why is his noise pointy?!?"

"He had a pimple..." started Hermione

"HE GOT HIS NOISE STUCK IN A MECHANICAL RICE PICKER!!" yelled Harry

George turned off the video.

Fred: This has been...

Fred and George: It Happens at Hogwarts!


	3. Tis' the season to be crashing

episode 3: Tis' the season to be crashing

Fred:Well it's almost Christmas and our last video is video is Christmas themed.

George:So please enjoy It Happens at Hogwarts!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The video starts with Percy in a dungeon with a bunch of first years. Fred and George are behind a desk with gas masks and a dozen Dung light them all at once and spread them around the room.

"Every one evacuate the area quickly!" yelled Percy.

When they are all running to the door Percy ran into it. Looking at a bunch of puzzled first years he said "I meant to do that."

Later that day, everyone was out on the grounds.

"Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione." said Percy. Then he ran into a tree.

Before bedtime, Percy was walking down the corridors.

"Draco, watch your mouth." said Percy. Then he ran into Prof. McGonagall.

"S-sorry Professor. It'll never happen again."

"Percy, what's that big bump on your head?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

Percy was stuttering out something and Fred and George stopped the video.

George: Yes, our brother is the world's biggest klutz!

Fred: Yes, quite right. This next video has the holiday them to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The video setting is in the Great Hall where they are setting up the big tree. When they put on the star, they pushed a little to hard and it started to tip. Instead of stopping it's fall, everyone ran out of the way. It knocked over a candle and it started a dominoes chain reaction. It went throughout the whole entire school. When it ended, the worlds record guy came and said,

"You have won the Worlds Most Longest Dominoes Chain. Here's your certificate, trophy, goodbye.

George turns off the video.

Fred: That dude wasn't that nice. But at least we have a different trophy in the trophy case besides Quidditch cups.

George:That's true. Well, thank you for watching another great episode of...

Fred and George:It Happens at Hogwarts!

______________________________________________________________________

Sorry if it was a little short I was running out of ideas. And I dedicate the first video in this episode to my friend. Well she did come up with the idea.


	4. cucumbers

**A/N: We got a couple of these ideas from another fanfic story called A Guild to Life by Fred and Gorge Weasly by BethTheRebel. It's a funny story.**

Chapter 4: cucumbers

Fred and George came rushing down the tower stairs with a video camera.

"Sorry we're late. We had a little mishap upstairs. Anyway, we got this first video just a few minutes ago" said Fred as he slipped the tape from the video camera into the TV.

A picture flickered onto the screen. It was Harry with his hands turned green.

"Harry, your hands are turning green!" said Ron in a shaky voice. Now Harry's face and feet were green. "Wattdowedo? Wattdowedo?" Ron was panicking now.

"Maybe he'll swell up and become a blueberry!" said Neville.

"Last time I checked, **blue**berry's weren't green Neville." said Hermione.

The TV screen turned to black.

"There was our first video." said George. A stage hand went over to him. It sounded like "Harry... turned... cucumber."

"We're having difficulties, so watch this video while we're fixing it."

The TV flickered to life. It was a picture of the Halloween feast. George pulled out a mini catapult. All the people around him knew this meant trouble. He put a spoonful of creamed corn onto the catapult. George launched it and it landed right on Malfoy.

And into his hair. He screamed like a girl. Crabbe and Goyle sat up an lobbed some food at Fred And George. They sat up as well as some friends and chucked food at them. Soon all the houses were tossing food at each other.

The only reason it stopped is because Professor McGonagall got hit with a pie.

The screen went black and Fred and George returned.

"Alright, now that we got Harry fixed, we want tell you a joke that relates to the next video." said George.

"Arnold Swchwarsanager was hanging out with a couple of his friends."

"One of his friends said to Arnold, we should be famous musicians for halloween. I'll be Beethoven."

"His other friend said, I'll be mozart."

"And Arnold said, I'll be bach!" They finished the joke together.

The crowd sat there expressionless and there were crickets in the backround.

"Heh, heh. Get it? Back? Bach? Sounds like the same thing? Sheesh, tough crowd. here's your video." Fred clicked on the video.

The paved courtyard showed up on the TV screen. Suddenly, a flying car came crashing down and got stuck between two cement posts. Fred and George got out of the car and an army of suites of armor. They all had red eyes and looked like Arnold Swchwarsanager. Fred and George went up to a very scared Mr. Filch and said "I'll be back." in an accent. They tuned around and sent off an explosive fire work that looked like a gun shot.

The screen went black.

"Hoped you liked our show for today!" said George.

"Yeah, but remeber," added Fred

"It might not happen here,"

"It may not happen there,"

"But it happens at Hogwarts!!" said Fred and George in unison.


End file.
